


我的大灰狼朋友（Hobben）

by Hobben



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Hobben - Fandom, Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobben/pseuds/Hobben
Summary: 大灰狼霍布斯和赤狐本杰明的生存故事





	我的大灰狼朋友（Hobben）

**Author's Note:**

> 灰狼霍布斯/赤狐本杰明。  
> PG-13级，会有一些血腥残暴的场面。  
> 不是真实的动物世界，请当做童话看。

1  
本杰明饥肠辘辘地走在森林中。他是一只从饲养场逃出来的赤狐，逃跑时受伤的腿让他不能顺利捕猎，几天来只能用两只老鼠，若干野果和一些虫子勉强果腹。

前方危险的气味让他躲到树后。他看见一只灰狼， 高大、健壮、毛色黑白相杂的灰狼拖着一只小驯鹿来这享用。狼是种危险的动物，本杰明很清楚，几个月的灰狼都比他大很多，他们的牙齿能轻易嚼碎自己的骨头。自由生活那些年，他曾见过夺食的灰狼与豹子、黑熊缠斗，一只灰狼身后是一个可怕的狼群。他本能地想逃，但有些亟待解决的问题让他不得不留在那。  
本杰明在下风口窥视着进餐的大家伙，那是一只独狼，并不属于这地方的狼群。等狼吃完了、心满意足地倒在一边休息，本杰明才小心翼翼地走出来，这时的狼至少不会因为饥饿而攻击他。  
灰狼看见一只畏手畏脚的狐狸，毫不在意地闭上了眼睛。  
“尊敬的狼先生，”他的声音里带着一点颤抖，“您真是我见过的最巨大的狼。”  
这话不假，靠近看灰狼显得更大， 本杰明觉得自己的个头连对方一半都不到，他轻轻一扫就能把自己打飞。他小心地喘气，狼没有什么反应，但他也不敢再贸然靠近。  
“您一只狼就打到了这么棒的猎物！瞧瞧，这鹿的肉多么鲜美！您是这片森林里最出色的猎手！”  
狼睁眼缓缓看了看赤狐，这个小东西绝无威胁，不过和那些乌鸦一样想要捡点残羹剩饭——那些等待多时的乌鸦已经开始啄食尸体了。狼哼了一声不想理他，脑袋别过一边去，只要不打扰他睡觉，剩下的骨头随他啃吧。  
本杰明偷偷松了口气，明白狼并不反感自己，甚至默许自己一顿饱餐。但是刚才……难道是他眼花？他怎么觉得灰狼先生翻了个白眼呢？

本杰明的腿逐渐好了，但他仍然保持一瘸一拐的步调尾随着灰狼。他们之间并不对话，都是本杰明单向的奉承拍马。  
狼并不想赶走狐狸，他乖巧懂事会讲趣闻，有时还下河捕鱼增添点新鲜口味。他吃的不多，捡点残渣足够，万一哪天饿得慌还可以吃掉他。

一天傍晚他俩在林子的边缘闻到某种气味，那是狼群圈地留下的。按说一只独狼闻到这样的警示应该离开，但灰狼反而循着气味深入了这片地区，然后本杰明惊讶地看到一只母狼带着几只小崽来和他私会。  
本杰明躲在一边偷眼瞧着这出天伦之乐，这只独狼居然抢了狼群里的母狼，也许他真有自己期待的胆量。  
母狼离开后，灰狼悻悻然地走出狼群领地。本杰明追着他暗想，灰狼并不甘于独行，那他敢不敢挑战头狼呢？  
“孩子们真是很可爱，”本杰明说，“但没有自己父亲的保护，他们往往活不到成年。”  
灰狼没有回答。  
“我见过这个狼群的王，他比你年老。”  
灰狼没转身却放慢了脚步、支起耳朵。  
“如果单打独斗，你能杀掉他！”  
灰狼掉头盯着本杰明，眼睛闪着幽幽的绿光。

巡猎的狼群正准备攻击一群野牛，狼们已经悄悄围了上去。站在一旁的头狼瞟见树丛晃动，他扑过去发现了受伤的狐狸。狐狸橘黄色的皮毛染着血，一瘸一拐地逃开。一只受伤的狐狸可比野牛好逮多了！头狼毫不犹豫地追了上去。瘸腿狐狸再怎么玩命也跑不过一只狼，头狼追到他身侧，利齿马上就要撕裂他的喉咙。狐狸突然绝望地尖叫。随着他的叫声一道灰色的身影飞扑而来，捕猎的头狼突然变成猎物，被尖利的狼牙刺伤脖子。  
本杰明喘息着躲在一旁，看两只怒吼的公狼互相撕咬。头狼虽然受伤却依然强悍，统治狼群的他决不允许一只年轻公狼的挑战。公狼的吼叫震痛了本杰明的耳朵，他开始担心狼群也能听到这叫声并来增援。狼毛散落在地，鲜血飞溅到他身边，本杰明惊恐地瞪大眼睛，不知道自己下注的这只灰狼能否杀死对手。如果失败……失败的话，自己也难逃一死吧。现在除了等待，没什么是他能做的了。  
他低下头默念一个名字，幻想中湿漉漉的黑鼻头蹭到吻边，闪着泪光的眼睛凝视着他。  
不！他的灰狼一定要赢！

头狼被咬断喉咙的时候仍然瞪着眼睛，他盯着本杰明藏身的草丛，凶态不减。灰狼身上湿漉漉的，有对手的血也有自己的。这位新诞生的首领仰天长啸，召唤着远处的狼群。当他平静下来后看着本杰明，第一次主动和他说话。  
“你可以叫我霍布斯。”大灰狼说。

狼群很快俯首于新的头狼，霍布斯带领大家打到了足够的猎物。狼们抢食着大餐，时有小小的摩擦争斗，但在头狼的视线内迅速平息。母狼们想去讨好霍布斯，可为他产子的原配凶狠地龇出白牙。霍布斯自己吃饱喝足懒洋洋地旁观这些日常争斗。  
本杰明蜷缩在一个树洞里抱着自己的尾巴取暖，天越来越冷，为了诱狼弄出的伤口冻得隐隐作痛。他与狼群保持着安全距离，把耳朵贴在地上听他们喧闹。待到春天新的头狼肯定还会添几只狼崽，而他唯一的女儿却关在饲养场……  
一块肥厚的肉扔到本杰明面前，霍布斯居高临下地睨着他：“你立功了，我要奖励你。”

 

2  
本杰明很快就和小狼们混熟了，他非常善于哄小崽。大狼们本来很反感霍布斯带来一只狐狸，但看在他会看孩子的份上也就不再抱怨了。对待小孩子，本杰明简直比母狼们还有耐性。

“诀窍是，竖起你们的耳朵仔细听。”本杰明在给几只小狼示范捕鼠。他们静立在田野中凝神屏气，捕捉着土壤下面沙沙的脚步。田鼠在地宫中穿行，却不知猎食者在地面上等待着他露头的一刻。  
风掠过无边无际的草海，黄绿色的茎叶倒向一边，露出草丛里几对毛绒绒的耳朵。橘黄色的大耳朵灵活地转换不同角度，它过滤风中的杂音，通过地道里的声音判断食物的方向、速度和距离，几双灰色的小耳朵有样学样地跟着转。但小狼们很快就没了耐心，这可没有撒腿狂奔、追猎地面上的动物好玩。一只小狼蹭上去叼本杰明动来动去的大耳朵，他是霍布斯的儿女之一，和本杰明关系最好。本杰明笑着舔舔他的耳朵，“你们天生就是顶级猎手，让小耳朵好好工作，它可以为你带来美味的零食哦。”  
机会来了。田鼠探头的瞬间本杰明高高跃起，在空中滑过一道长长的弧线。他的大尾巴飞扬着像舵一样在跳跃中摆动定位，柔软的长毛被风吹散犹如一片橘色的云。他身体舒展、四肢张开，从容不迫的“飞翔”让小狼们嗷嗷尖叫，“好厉害！”“像蝙蝠一样！”借着滑行本杰明准确地扎进田鼠洞，一口咬住刚要露头的猎物，时机、角度、力道分毫不差。他叼着田鼠对小狼们露齿而笑，双目炯炯有神，蓬松的被毛在绿草的映衬下犹如火焰。小崽子们一片欢呼，狐狸优雅而自信地点头回应，这一刻他是食物链上层的猎食者。  
那天他们非常幸运，不仅吃到田鼠，还在本杰明的带领下捉到一条蛇。崽子们这个咬着蛇头那个叼着蛇尾，在中间插一嘴的把蛇身扯成三角。最后他们将蛇撕成好几段，每个小家伙都咬着一截要向爸妈邀功。

回去的路上霍布斯的儿子问本杰明：“妈妈说你跟着我们是为了得到吃剩的肉，但你会捕猎，为什么还要和我们在一起呢？  
“你妈妈说的……并不错。”本杰明尴尬地苦笑，小狼崽的眼睛滴溜溜地瞪着他，不得到答案决不罢休的样子。  
狐狸的身子佝偻下来，“以前我也有自己的妻子和孩子，后来他们被人打死了，而我被抓进饲养场……”狐狸顿了顿，头垂得更低。“我无家可归，也没有群体的保护，你看，我还能去哪呢？和你们在一起可以让我活得久一些。”  
“哦，本杰明——”小狼轻叹着，用暖烘烘的身子蹭他。“等我有了自己的狼群，你可以和我在一起！”

送走小狼，本杰明准备回自己的树洞，这时三只年轻的公狼朝他围了过来。这是几只少狼，刚刚被允许参加捕猎，但大的动物他们只能在外围看着，跟着奔跑嚎叫、驱赶猎物，一不小心还会被猎物踢伤。他们正处在晃晃荡荡、精力无处发泄，对一切难以理解的事都忿忿不平的年纪。  
“听说你教我们的弟弟妹妹捉老鼠？”为首的少狼不怀好意地冷笑。  
“啊——是的。”本杰明垂下尾巴、恭敬谦卑地说，“我只是带他们游戏。”  
“游戏？你知道我们怎么游戏吗？”  
“我、我不知道……”狼的包围圈逐渐缩小，本杰明的声音开始颤抖。  
“蠢狐狸！你只会捉老鼠，凭什么跟我们在一起？！”说话的少狼目露凶光，他皱起鼻子、锋利的白牙之上露出血红的牙龈。两侧的少狼压低上身、和他呼应着低吠，做出将要攻击的姿态。  
本杰明很想申辩，想说自己也能捕兔，但他害怕的牙关打颤咬破了舌头，血混着唾液呛在嗓子里，他疼得完全说不出话。  
“我现在就教教你狼怎么游戏！”  
少狼窜过来，本杰明吓得向反方向跃起，但转身就撞到了另一只狼嘴下。狼牙合拢的瞬间他奋力蹬地，从尖利的凶器下抢走自己的背脊。他能感觉到皮肉自刃锋下划过，那里凉嗖嗖的，有什么东西被扯了下来，但他顾不上去想，现在除了逃命他什么都顾不上了。

如果本杰明冷静的话就会知道不应该逃，年轻的公狼只是以他取乐，只想看他俯首帖耳地出丑，用他的恐惧、愚蠢和卑微作为日后嘲笑的谈资。但本杰明没法保持理智，对高阶捕食者的恐惧深深刻印在基因里，他完全被本能支配，为了活命而挣扎逃窜。  
猎物的逃跑刺激了灰狼的凶性，他们不再是恐吓戏弄，而是要制服这个不停蹦跶的活物。  
他们从不同方向拦住本杰明，仗着更大的体型撞击他。狐狸在土里翻个身，爬起来再次跳跃。他被撞得眼前发黑，顾不得选择方向，心里只有一个念头：逃进洞里！逃进洞里！嘭地一声，他再次从空中掉下来。  
他被扯着腿揪回去。不——！狐狸恐惧地尖叫，不！别杀我！他抗拒着用爪子使劲挠地，在土里抓出一道道带血的痕迹。不！别杀我！我还有重要的事情没做——  
他被狼们扔来扔去，在尖牙和利爪之下打滚。他的嘴里灌满渣土，血蒙住了眼睛，疼痛和痉挛让他无法支配肌肉，但他仍然不愿停下、不肯放弃，用肚皮在地面摩蹭着想要爬走。  
不能！我现在不能死——

 

成年狼的怒吼打断了这场游戏。霍布斯愤怒地咬住少狼的脖颈，庞大的身躯牢牢压制着他、把他踩在脚下。年轻的公狼吓得浑身瘫软，翻出肚皮像小狗一样吱吱求饶。  
“滚！”霍布斯偏头把他摔了出去。

霍布斯的两只小狼跑了过来，他们呆呆地看着地上的狐狸。“本杰明？本杰明？”  
本杰明一动不动好像死了，小狼试探地舔舔他，他反射性的一缩，突突发起抖来。  
“天呐！本杰明……”小狼难过地呜咽。  
他的体毛一缕一缕打着结、滚成了灰色，血和尘土在身上搅成脏乎乎的泥，背上还有一块毛被扯掉露出皮肤。他瘫在哪像毫无生气的死肉，只有颤抖证明他还活着。  
霍布斯看着灰突突的狐狸叹了口气，他的耳朵微微向前拢着、露出了罕见的温柔，他用湿漉漉的鼻头碰了碰狐狸的吻部，但本杰明闭着眼毫无反应。  
“本杰明？本杰明——是我！”他低低地在狐狸耳边呼唤。  
本杰明的耳朵动了动，头狼放下心来，他死不了，能从饲养场逃出来的家伙不会轻易死掉。  
两只小狼主动要求留下来守着狐狸，霍布斯应允了，在这群里还没谁敢动他的孩子。走之前他犹豫了一下，但还是决定对狐狸说实话：“你并不适合待在狼群，本杰明，我也没法时时刻刻护着你。”  
小狼们帮本杰明舔毛，用自己软软地身子靠着他。本杰明睁开红肿的眼睛看了看，把头偎在小狼毛绒绒的肚皮下。

回窝睡觉时一只小狼发现自己的肚皮潮乎乎，舔上去有咸滋滋的味道。

 

凌晨，狼群正在安眠，田野里一片寂静。本杰明拖着脚步跑到一处山崖，眺望下面黑漆漆的房屋。他开始用一种特殊的声音叫唤，如同啄木鸟敲树一样规律。隔了一会儿，他的叫声得到了回应，一只小狐狸的声音从山下的房屋传出。  
必须尽快行动了！本杰明下定决心。他明白霍布斯的意思，自己随时都可能被不满的狼杀掉，而作为头狼总不能为了一只狐狸屠戮同族。  
天空中闪着黎明前的最后几颗星， 微微亮起的光线勾勒出本杰明的剪影，他一动不动似乎化成了遥望的石头。

 

3  
小狼们在深秋的阳光里嬉戏，他们的父母正在和头狼一起制定狩猎计划。先看到狐狸的小狼惊喜地大叫：“本杰明！本杰明来啦！”狐狸遭到攻击之后有两天没露面，小家伙们都担心他再也不敢来了。  
本杰明的样子并不好看，他的眼睛肿着，背上的毛和嘴边的胡须都脱落了一部分，腿上的新伤刚刚结痂，走路又开始瘸。他蹲在那，嘴里叼着一条鱼，冲小狼们安静地微笑。  
“啊，本杰明！你带来了什么？”狼崽们围过去，好奇地看着阳光下反光的鱼鳞。  
本杰明把鱼扔到地上，退后两步让他们自己来尝。霍布斯的儿女最先围上来，他们用爪子扒一扒，凑上去闻闻鱼身。鱼突然一挺身、碰到小狼的鼻子又啪地摔在地上，做了死前最后一次挣扎。小狼吓了一跳，呜呜吼着往后躲，本杰明笑着说：“别害怕，它不会咬你。”  
有的小狼开始吵吵，“这是鱼！这是鱼！”另一个也不甘示弱：“我知道，我妈妈捉到过鱼，就在那边的河里。”  
“来尝一尝吧。”狐狸把鱼推过去。  
霍布斯的儿子最先下嘴，既然本杰明说可以吃那就没什么好怕的。他用爪子按住鱼身咬上去，甩甩头扯下一块肉。汁液从鱼肉溢出，带着河溪里水草的气息，细嫩的肉质与他平时吃到的动物完全不同。“太好吃啦！”他惊喜地宣布。

霍布斯早就看到了本杰明。是他警告狐狸离开，但现在看到对方出现居然有点释然。本杰明不在的那两天儿女们天天缠着他——  
为什么要赶走他？  
我要和本杰明一起捕猎！  
爸爸我想要漂亮的金色小蛇挂在身上！  
爸爸我长大要找一只和本杰明一样会飞的狼！  
……  
在他被这些小东西烦的连觉都睡不好时就在疑惑，本杰明是怎么做到独自对付这一群的？  
这两天他也在想，为什么一定要让本杰明走？他和这个狼群都是自己的所有物，这点不容挑衅！

秋天柔和的光线让视野更加清晰。小狼们丰满的被毛在阳光下蓬松而光泽，这得益于几次成功的狩猎，连孩子们都能喂饱的头狼让大家更加信服了——在某种程度上，狼崽的数量和强弱代表了一个狼群的希望。  
小家伙们围着本杰明打闹，斜斜的影子在黄绿相间的草甸上晃动。本杰明的个头跟小狼差不多，他的被毛有点干枯，肚子瘪瘪的，这让他看上去更小了一号。他的尾巴是身上最厚实的地方，吊在后面的样子有点奇怪，好像营养不良的树干伸出一根密匝的枝叶。  
狐狸说了什么，小狼们一片欢呼、开心的嗷嗷乱跳，然后那片毛绒绒的灰色调夹裹着一点橘色跑向远处，霞红和金黄的落叶在他们脚下发出沙沙的响声。

他们跑出视线，霍布斯才回过神，他发觉自己忍不住在笑。从没有哪个狼群接纳过一只狐狸，也从没有哪只狼得到过这样的快乐，对于孩子们是这样，对他自己也是。霍布斯意识到，在自己还是独狼的时候就已经在享受这种乐趣了。  
给本杰明机会让他在狼群面前证明自己的好处吧——霍布斯想——要让大家心服口服。

 

本杰明带着小狼们跑向树林。  
“我们没有来过这里。”小狼问。  
“是的，这条路离河边最近。”  
这条路离河边最近，几个月前他也是这么对妻子说的。那时她怀着他们的孩子，满心欢喜地跟着他去抓鱼。  
透过林间的缝隙能看到外面波光粼粼，小狼们兴奋地飞奔，爪子从潮湿的地面翻出新的泥土，本杰明则拖着脚步跟在后面。  
随着水面的反光越来越亮，他的心开始狂跳，颈毛耸立起来。有事情要发生了！  
错杂的林地灌木被取水动物们踩出一条路，小狼们自然而然地挤了上去。本杰明呼吸急促，一瘸一拐地颠着小跑。“孩子们……”他欲言又止，话音颤抖着淹没在狼群的脚步中。  
终于，前方传来一阵巨响——那件事终于发生了。树枝折断，重物砸地，痛呼和惊叫响彻林间。本杰明停下脚步，恍惚地看着眼前飞扬的大片尘土。跑在最前面的小狼骤然从地面消失，落进了人类的陷阱。

 

本杰明睁着眼睛，目光却失去了焦距，他像烂泥一样被狼爪踩踏却一声不吭。  
“你为什么带他们去哪？！”“你故意害死我的孩子！”“可恨的狐狸！”“咬死他！”……  
灰狼巨大的身躯围成铜墙铁壁，他们的阴影遮蔽了落日最后一点余晖。本杰明垂着脑袋蜷起尾巴，身体缩成一团躺在漩涡中心，咆哮和嘶吼砸的他耳中轰鸣一片。

“本杰明！”他在嗡嗡声中听到稚嫩的声音，那是霍布斯的儿子，落入陷阱的小狼之一。他缓缓眨了眨肿胀的眼皮，视线模糊一片。  
“本杰明——帮帮我！”小狼在坑底里哀嚎。  
本杰明挣扎一下想要起身，但马上被狼爪踩在地上。  
“我害怕！本杰明……我害怕……”小狼在哭，“救救我们！”  
本杰明的四肢在空气中挠动，他看见狼崽扒着坑壁恐惧地哭喊，而他自己在拼命打洞。泥土翻飞，他要挖出一个能通到坑底的洞。快呀快呀！他可以把孩子们救出来，他可以让悲剧不再发生。  
“我可以救他们——”本杰明尖叫。

“你说什么？！”霍布斯咬着本杰明后颈把他拎起来，“说清楚！”  
本杰明在狼嘴下身体悬空无着无落，身周是鬼火一样绿森森的狼眼，只要落地就会被撕碎，本杰明瞬时清醒了。  
“那是个可怕的意外，但他们没死！”  
本杰明努力抬头，被咬住的脖子让他这个动作变得滑稽而无助，但他毫不退缩地与狼群对视。  
“人类抓走了你们的孩子，我知道他们在哪！并且，我有办法救出他们——”他顿了一下，让狼群充分理解他的话，“只要、你们相信我！”

听到本杰明说出的那个地点，狼群瞬间安静了，狼们面面相觑，连霍布斯也沉吟着没有作声。本杰明被放回地上，尽量把身体贴近霍布斯，头狼是他唯一可能的盟友了。  
沉默的呼吸中响起一个犹疑的声音：“饲养场？那是个非常可怕的地方……”  
“是呀，我从小就被禁止接近。那里有连狮子和棕熊都害怕的怪物！”  
是的是的……没错没错……狼们开始七嘴八舌地诉说。  
“我曾听见那里彻夜不息的惨叫！”  
“我听说饲养场里堆满腐烂的尸体。”  
“啊——我看见过那里开出的车！上面是没了皮的尸体和空荡荡的皮毛。”  
“难道他们不吃自己的猎物？”  
……  
狼群骚动起来，狼们无法理解杀戮却不为果腹的原因，这一切未知都让“饲养场”这个名字更加怪诞可怖。  
霍布斯咆哮一声压过喧嚣，“安静！本杰明，你来告诉我们饲养场到底怎么回事！”  
“饲养场是个糟糕的地方，但是，并没有怪物。”本杰明用高亮的嗓音陈述，“那里由人类主宰，我就是从哪跑出来的。”  
狐狸扫视着惊呆的狼群，很多狼第一次听说他的经历。  
“饲养场里关着貂和我的同类，我们吃着人类给的食物，之后被人类杀掉，因为人类对我们的皮毛有一种……奇特的迷恋。”  
“人类喜欢把其他动物的皮穿在自己身上。”一只老狼沙哑的开口。  
“天呐，我的孩子……”丢了崽子的母狼在黑暗中低泣，霍布斯呼出粗重的鼻息，压抑着喉咙间的低吼。  
本杰明马上把话题转移回来，“但幼崽不会马上杀掉，他们被单独关起来养大再处理。所以我们有时间把他们救出来！”  
“说的容易！人类有厉害的武器，我们会死在那里。”胆小的狼无法抹除长久以来的心理阴影。  
“我没有死！我就站在你们面前！”本杰明高声压过那个怯懦的话语，“人类没有传说中那么厉害，只要我们动动脑子！”  
本杰明用严肃甚至带着严厉的目光扫视狼群，“我能逃出来，也能让孩子们逃出来！只要我们齐心协力！”  
在狼群的沉默中头狼开口了，“说出你的计划，本杰明。”

 

露营者的篝火式微将尽，围坐在旁边的人还在喝酒。本杰明在树丛后窥视着人类，他的脚都冻麻了人类却没有离开。暗红的火焰在木柴间有气无力的跳跃，有风吹过就飘摇着退缩到最里面，只留下微暗的红光。本杰明看着将息的火堆焦虑万分，他见过烈火焚烧的树林，却没想到这种可怕的炙焰如此脆弱。他有点焦躁，不由地动了动身体。  
“好像有什么动静？你听见了吗？”火堆边的人问。  
“嗯？”另一个人毫不在意，“风吧？”  
发问的人并不甘心，他站起来四下张望着向树丛走去。  
踩碎枯枝的声音越来越近，脚步的力道通过地面震动本杰明的心脏。逃啊！逃啊！！本能已经在血液里叫嚣，他只能努力缩成一团抑制冲动。  
巡视的人停下脚步，目力所及只有黑漆漆的草木，他突然冲着黑暗大吼一声。本杰明吓得一哆嗦，身体躬了起来，如果不是爪子紧紧抠进泥土，他现在已经蹿出去了。人类的脚停在几米之外的地方，本杰明的耳鼓里回荡着自己的心跳。那双靴子碾着沙石，似乎随时可能凶狠地踩在自己头上。  
巡视者什么也没发现，但他仍不放心，于是捡起石头投进黑暗。石头发出沉闷的落地声，却没有惊起任何异动。火堆边的人安慰他：“这里挨着饲养场，是人类活动范围，野生动物才不会傻到来这儿呢。”  
本杰明咬牙隐忍着，石头砸到了他的尾巴，他把一声痛呼吞进肚里。不能让任何失误破坏今晚的计划了！人类打着哈欠走向帐篷，火苗在风中做着最后的挣扎，本杰明的身体紧绷着，这个让所有动物恐惧的东西却是他的希望。

帐篷里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，人类还没有睡熟，可本杰明不想再等了，他蹑行至火堆旁小心翼翼地靠近，烟火发出难闻的气味。他内心忐忑不安，这辈子从没接触过火，也许他是第一个敢于盗火的动物。远远看着火焰和此时贴近带来的灼热感完全不同，这种越来越热的感觉是危险的，但当吻部被燃尽的碳条烫了，他才意识到事情没那么简单。狐狸缩回两步，唇边隐隐刺痛，这个东西显然是没法直接下嘴的。他凝神观察着火堆，用思考赶走焦虑：人类是怎么抓住它的？一定有什么未曾注意到的地方。  
火堆中伸出些又长又粗的枝杈，末端在火力以外还保持着木头的样子。本杰明轻轻碰了碰，不烫！他一口叼住那截木头，却发现自己无法拖动。狐狸松开嘴围着火堆转，他无法确定哪块木头合适，只好一一去试。木柴互相交错很难抽动，有些还被热碳盖住。他好容易抽出一根就轻飘飘地折断了，残存的火星噼啪爆裂，本杰明哆嗦了一下它就熄灭了。  
狐狸张着嘴喘气，口水从舌头上滴下来，这可太热了，力气和水分一起流失。他小心听着帐篷里的动静，再次拉扯一截树枝，它动了，不仅是他嘴里的树枝，附近的柴堆都开始摩擦晃动。本杰明犹豫了下再次拖动，现在他能看到树枝的上半段烧得通红，前端跳着一簇火苗。柴堆松散开，但本杰明管不了那么多了，他猛地后撤抽出树枝，木柴哗地坍塌下来扬起一片烟尘。

本杰明咬着火把玩命奔跑，人类的喝骂远远丢在了身后。

 

4  
人类把注射器扔在桌上，貂在肌肉松弛剂的作用下瘫倒在地。这是一只体型健硕、被毛溜光水滑的成年貂，他想着面前美丽的皮毛戴在老婆头顶时对方的笑颜。哦，这些可爱的小牙齿可以打磨成手串送给女儿，可惜了，这双湿漉漉的眼睛不是真正的黑曜石。  
貂停止抽搐，精亮的瞳仁变得污暗。人类愉悦地哼着小曲开始剥皮。剪刀划开貂的后肢破至肛门，然后向另一侧挑开。尖利的刃锋下露出鲜红的筋肉，交错间发出撕裂的摩擦声。他做这个轻快又熟练，犁地一样在厚实的毛皮与尚且温软的肉体之间割出沟壑。处理完尾皮，剪刀沿腹部中线挑开，他拎起貂倒挂在铁钩上，拉着它的皮肤向下翻剥。血随着他的动作一股股冒出来，他娴熟地撒上锯末吸收污渍。  
就在这时，有什么不对劲的事情发生了……  
手下的貂抽动几下睁开了眼睛。

本杰明顺利地溜进了饲养场，人类根本没想去修破损的围墙。狐狸小心地压住自己的脚步靠近人类的宿舍。  
院里的木柴覆盖着落叶🍂，本杰明把微弱的火焰贴近。他的计划是用干枯的叶子引燃木柴，继而引燃人类的住所。宿舍区漆黑一片，老天保佑，他希望人类从床上跳起来时原木屋已经冒烟了，这样狼群就可以趁着火灾来劫狱。但火能烧多大，狐狸根本没有把握，他面对的是用电锯和猎枪征服了整个森林的敌人，只有倾尽全力拼死一搏。  
昏黄的火苗摇摇欲坠，狐狸的心跳随着烟火的明灭敲击耳膜。树叶冒出青烟，混杂的枯草烧了起来，但那点热量却不足以点燃木头，火星子在夜风中闪烁几下便暗淡下去。细小的火把被柴堆的潮气反扑，微弱的光亮即将泯入黑暗。本杰明异常慌乱，他从没想到点火这么困难，这超出了他祖祖辈辈的经验。计划是错误的，这个念头狼牙一般撕扯着他的心脏。  
这时，不远处的房子里响起貂的惨叫。

剥皮工恼怒地咒骂，过期的麻醉剂毁了他的工作。  
貂浑浑噩噩地抬起身子，艰难地弯折头颈看向自己的下半身。挂在身上的是什么？它理解不了，逐渐清醒的剧痛让它本能地挣扎起来。  
该死的！这个畜生要抓烂皮子！人类抓着貂的脖颈无暇再去拿针管，他气急败坏地甩起动物的脑袋往地上砸，砰砰几下之后尖利的叫声就只剩下微弱的喘息了。他泄气地丢下那只坏事的动物，点上烟歇口气，却发现屋里变亮了，他疑惑地抬头看了看灯泡，终于发觉这光亮来自窗外。  
人类推开门就看见一只火狐狸——尾巴上着火的狐狸，他愣在当场以为是幻觉，但毛皮储藏室熊熊的火焰却让他惊叫起来。没来得及脱脂的皮子简直比蜡还好烧，火苗混着焦臭从房子的每个缝隙窜出来。

最开始只有尾巴尖被点着了，本杰明发现他的毛才是最好烧的！貂的叫声提醒了他，这些难友还能在死后帮他一把。  
一间间屋子亮了灯，人们衣衫不整地冲出来救火。人类的惊叫令他颤栗，但同时本杰明意识到这是个机会。他迅速窜进人类的房间，慌乱的人们只看见一个火红的影子掠过，宿舍就陆续冒出烟火。  
房间内传出尖叫：“上帝呀！这是什么怪物？！……天呐……天呐……救命——它要烧死我！”  
狐狸气势汹汹又无比坚定，他仰起头浑身的毛乍开，拖着死亡的火炬，像个复仇天使给高高在上的掠夺者带来灾难。烈火炙烤着他的神经，尾巴已成焦骨，疼痛是体内炸裂的惊雷让血液沸腾。他心里充斥着剧烈的痛苦和疯狂的喜悦，要动用全身力量才能反抗恐惧和自保的本能。  
本杰明听到狼群冲进院子的脚步，他压灭了火苗不再有忍耐，用撕裂的声音歇斯底里地嚎叫，笼中的动物们应和齐鸣，为狼群指明了前进的方向。

霍布斯冲进来一眼就看见了狐狸，他的下半身没了毛裸露着黑红的皮肤，光秃秃的屁股上拖着一根焦黑的棍，那样子比被狼咬的时候更可怖。狐狸趴在一扇打开的门前，霍布斯以为他晕死了，可那样子又分明是仰着头。走近了他看清门里的东西——濒死的貂，上身丰满的皮毛和下身血污的肉骨之间卷翘着一圈与肉体分开的皮，那并不能让他马上死亡，却成了他咽气之前的障碍。

貂的眼睛黯然无光，但本杰明眼前出现的是他消失不见的妻子。他知道自己该做什么却无法移动，眼睛直勾勾地盯着貂，仿佛被摄去魂魄。  
巨大的力道把狐狸撞到一边，灰狼窜进去干脆利落地咬断了貂的脖子，那双浸泡在痛苦中的瞳仁彻底熄灭。  
霍布斯对他低喝：“走！”  
这是最好的结局了——本杰明恍恍惚惚地想。

 

饲养场的喧闹惊醒了树林里的露营者，他们走出帐篷目瞪口呆地看着那里的火光。风助火势，这是个干燥危险的季节，人类的嘶喊和动物的哀嚎夹裹着一同传来。一个人惊醒过来打开手机，空白的信号区让他只能对着同伴摇头。  
他们万没有想到饲养场的火灾和被骚扰的露营地有什么关系。

 

成年的狐狸和貂撞着笼子、嘶叫跳来跳去，那片照亮半个天空的光芒逼得他们发了疯。群狼突然涌至身边，他们在笼中惊恐地缩成一团。  
“本杰明！本杰明——”  
本杰明刹住脚步犹疑着，喊他的狐狸曾是笼中的邻居。  
“帮帮我，放我出来！”狐狸从笼中伸出爪子想要抓住本杰明，他的吻部迫切地挤进缝隙，叫得越发急切。  
附近笼子的动物骚动起来，更多的伙伴认出了他。本杰明？你是本杰明？！……救救我！……求求你把我带走！……  
该死！——本杰明恼怒地想——偏偏在这个时候！该死……  
他的脑仁突突跳，也许后半辈子这些嚎叫都会出现在梦里，但现在可顾不上了，他掉头直奔自己的目标，把哀呼抛在身后。

砰——！巨响之后动物们的嚎叫有增无减。  
人类动用了武器，他们没多少时间了。

本杰明狂呼着艾利克斯的名字冲进幼兽区。这个区域狭小、背风，离宿舍区最远，黑黢黢的空气中充斥着小家伙们的屎尿味。  
本杰明的喊声抖得不成调。他紧绷的神经疲累到极限，眼前一片模糊看不清笼子里的状况，心悬在找不到女儿的恐惧中。  
“爸爸？”细弱的声音在笼子里怯怯地响起，一只小狐狸爬着凑过来，“爸爸！”  
“别怕！我来救你！”  
咔哒一声，扣锁在齿间松开，一个毛烘烘的身躯扑进怀，本杰明低头去舔，这才发现自己的泪挂在鼻头。在他身后霍布斯撞击啃咬着笼子，小狼们哭喊着自己的爹娘，人类的呼喝渐渐逼近。本杰明舔着小女儿潮湿温暖的吻部陷入一瞬间的恍惚，这几个月来用尽了毕生的力气，担忧和焦虑在他的身体上超载，唯有这块心头肉是吊着命的希望。如今孩子就在面前，疲惫压倒了应有的喜悦，无尽的酸涩涌入眼眶。  
“艾利克斯……”  
狼的怒号重新进入意识，本杰明喘息着压下心头的涌动，危机还没有过去。

 

他已经拼命跑了，但霍布斯仍在在树林边缘截住了他。他条件反射地把女儿掩在身后，瞪着巨狼心擂如鼓。  
“本杰明！本杰明，你真的来救我们了！”查觉不出气氛异常的小狼惊喜地凑过来。  
“闭嘴！”霍布斯怒斥。  
被吓住的小狼乖乖地随着狼群没入树林。夜枭的啼叫卷在风中，霍布斯和本杰明父女无声对峙。  
“你要去哪？”  
本杰明从霍布斯压低的声音中听出愤怒，他张张嘴想说你们已经不需要我了，却在对方胁迫的气势中无法开口。多疑的大灰狼，已经察觉了他的所作所为吧？  
果然，霍布斯逼近咬牙切齿地追问：“从最开始你就策划好了，对吗？”  
灰狼齿间腥腐的臭味喷在本杰明脸上，他抖如筛糠却还要拼命挺直，因为艾利克斯已经被吓得瘫在他脚下。  
“什么？你在……说什么？”凶残的大灰狼，这回绝不会放过他了……  
不，不！还有机会，霍布斯完全可以上来就咬死他们，但他没有。  
灰狼冷笑着露出利齿，“你欺骗了我！利用了我的狼群！！”  
“不！不管你想到了什么那都不是真的！霍布斯，是我救了你们的孩子！”

他们的争吵被突然出现的人类打断了。是那个露营者！本杰明惊得目眦尽裂。

后来发生的事好像在梦中，白蒙蒙、红彤彤，冰冷而无声的梦，本杰明无法确认那是不是真的。  
枪声，霍布斯的怒吼，人类的哀嚎，还有……艾利克斯的尖叫。灰狼的身影腾空，人类抽搐着倒地，但艾利克斯！他的艾利克斯却一动不动！  
红色的溪流从小狐狸身上汩汩淌出，打湿了她美丽的皮毛，本杰明急忙上去为她舔舐。他非常拼命地舔，只是那红色停不住。但本杰明不放弃，更努力地舔着女儿的身体，只要舔干净他的宝贝就可以站起来，只要舔干净就可以把他的孩子带回家了。  
后来，艾利克斯的身体渐渐冰凉，本杰明就用自己的身体盖住她。冬天要到了，他的孩子需要一个温暖的窝。不知过了多久，本杰明的舌头已经麻木，但他终于把小狐狸舔干净，再也没有东西流出来弄脏她的身体。只是她那么凉，他只好把她藏在腹下。  
本杰明觉得身体越来越轻，这让他想起湛蓝天空下大团的云朵，香草和蒲公英的种子飞舞在空中。很快，他想，我们很快就去和那些精灵做伴了。他的头耷拉着，轻轻碰了碰小狐狸的耳朵，艾利克斯，我们走吧！

 

尾声

第一场雪稀稀拉拉地盖住了森林里的落叶，一大一小两只狼的脚印踏过雪地，他们所到之处鸟兽禁声。  
草丛被扒开，树洞里蜷缩着一团看不出是什么的动物。他不动也不喘，难以辨别死活，那些污黑之中隐约能看出橘红的颜色。  
一块滴着血的肉放到动物面前，小狼叫他：“本杰明！本杰明？”  
他毫无反应，像是冬天来不及钻进土里就被冻死的乌龟。小狼走上前叼住他的耳朵扯了扯，耳朵动了几下，本杰明缓缓睁开眼睛，他现在已经没法把自己藏在尾巴下面了。

本杰明浑浑噩噩地打量着眼前，这是另一个世界吗？死亡终于给了他最后的仁慈，就像大灰狼对那只貂一样吗？  
温暖潮湿的舌头舔着他的脸，本杰明刚恢复一点知觉，疼痛和寒冷就袭击了他，那来自他裸露焦黑的肌肤。他痛苦地哆嗦着，哦，我还是没等来想要的。

一大块厚实的皮毛被抛到本杰明身上，霍布斯居高临下地望着他。  
狐狸本能地认出那是同类的皮，带着被火烧毁的边缘。他惊恐地想要躲避，却被皮毛中的亡魂攫住。狐狸皮毛失去了动物该有的味道，反而带着人类奇怪的气味，像一个假惺惺的陷阱。本杰明张了张嘴想说不，却发不出一丝声音。

霍布斯的眼神他看不透，似乎有怜悯，但又带着冰冷的距离和因为不信任产生的威压,“你是一个聪明的家伙，本杰明。我需要你活下去。”

小狼无声地舔着他，就像当初狐狸照顾他时那样。  
一些滚烫的泪滑落下来，打湿了狐狸的鼻尖。

 

The end


End file.
